castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Blacksmith
The Blacksmith tab (found under the Town tab under the Castle Age banner) is the place to go to check and buy equipment. There are 6 different types of equipment: Weapons, Shields, Armor, Helmets, Amulets, and Gloves. This is useful to know if you like to Duel, and doesn't matter if you like to Invade instead. "Best Equipment" guide can be found at Equipment. There are many ways to gain new equipment. * The game offers to let you buy the Regular Equipment after you gain some levels. * The game offers to let you buy Battle Point Equipment if you currently have enough battle points. * The game offers to let you buy War Point Equipment if you currently have enough war points. * You can gain Demi-Equipment from praying to Demi-Powers. * You can buy Favor Point Equipment by spending Favor Points on Treasure Chests or Oracle Monthly Specials. * You can get Alchemy Equipment by receiving gifts from friends, or from slaying Monsters. * You can also get equipment from completing Raids. * Or you can get Equipment from doing quests. Blacksmith Shop Regular Equipment Epic Equipment Battle Rank Equipment *Note: In order to buy Battle Point Equipment, you must have the appropriate amount of Battle Points. If you have 450 battle points or more, you can buy Gladiator Swords. However, should you lose enough battle points to fall below 450 battle points, you will no longer be able to buy Gladiator Swords until your Battle Points are again above 450. *For more accurate information regarding Battle Point Equipment pricing (especially after you have bought a decent amount of Equipment and the Incremental Cost raises the prices significantly), you should use a Castle Age Spreadsheet. War Rank Equipment *Note: In order to buy War Point Equipment, you must have the appropriate amount of War Points. If you have 450 war points or more, you can buy Ornate Axes. However, should you lose enough war points to fall below 450 war points, you will no longer be able to buy Ornate Axes until your War Points are again above 450. *For more accurate information regarding War Point Equipment pricing (especially after you have bought a decent amount of Equipment and the Incremental Cost raises the prices significantly), you should use a Castle Age Spreadsheet. Demi-Equipment Ambrosia Equipment Malekus Equipment Corvintheus Equipment Aurora Equipment Azeron Equipment Favor Equipment Alpha Chest Vanguard Chest Onslaught Chest Oblivion Chest Oracle Specials Item costs FP to buy. *If you want to buy any items listed, simply replace 'ZZ' with 'Number' and remove space listed between the :'' and the ''//. Hope this helps for buying missed items. *'LINK TO BUY ITEM' : http: //apps.facebook. com/castle_age/oracle.php?buychoice='ZZ' *''NOTE** Favor Points required. Again, Item costs FP to buy.'' Reinforcements Equipment The following can be purchased with Favor Points but you can get them for free by adding more people into your army. You must add the required number of army members in order to obtain these equipment without spending Favor Points regardless of your army count. Also note that removing army members once you have obtained the prizes does not reduce the required number. If you are nearing the friends limit on Facebook, you can remove some connections but still retain them as your army members. Alchemy Equipment The following contains items that are either created by Alchemy, or are used as part of an Alchemy Recipes Ingredients Recipes } | |Amulet |style="text-align:center;"| 5 |style="text-align:center;"| 2 |Combine 2 , 2 and 2 | |- | | |Gloves |style="text-align:center;"|2 |style="text-align:center;"|5 |Combine 2 , 2 , and ; Also obtained from Goblin Emporium. | |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"|7 |style="text-align:center;"|4 |Combine 1 , 1 , 1 , 1 received in gifts; Also obtained from Goblin Emporium | +3 Attack to Strider |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"|7 |style="text-align:center;"|3 |Combine a Bahamut's Blood and all four , received in the | +3 Attack to Dragan |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"|6 |style="text-align:center;"|4 |Combine 2 , 2 , and 2 received in gifts | +3 Attack to Titania |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"| 5 |style="text-align:center;"| 5 |Combine all 5 , received in the gifts | +1 Attack to Vanquish |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"| 6 |style="text-align:center;"| 5 |Combine all 6 , received in the gifts | +2 Attack to Cid |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"| 2 |style="text-align:center;"| 8 |Combine all 6 , received in the gifts | +3 Defense when Penelope is equipped |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"| 3 |style="text-align:center;"| 7 |Combine the 2 with 2 and 2 received in the | +3 Energy when Elena is equipped |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"| 5 |style="text-align:center;"| 5 |Combine 2 , 2 and 2 received in the | +3 Attack when Edea is equipped |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"| 6 |style="text-align:center;"| 3 |Combine 2 , 2 and 2 received in the | +2 Attack to Dante |- | | |Shield |style="text-align:center;"|4 |style="text-align:center;"|7 |Combine one of each , and 1 , received in gifts; Also obtained from Goblin Emporium. | +3 Defense when Dante is equipped |- | | |Shield |style="text-align:center;"|3 |style="text-align:center;"|8 |Combine 2 , 2 , and 2 received in gifts | +3 Defense to Elizabeth Lione |- | | |Helmet |style="text-align:center;"|2 |style="text-align:center;"|5 |Combine 2 , 2 , and 2 received in gifts | +4 Defense when Aeris is equipped; Unfortunately, the developers used the same name as which may cause confusion. |- | | |Helmet |style="text-align:center;"|3 |style="text-align:center;"|7 |Combine 2 , 2 , and 2 received in gifts | +3 Defense when Cid is equipped |- | | |Armor |style="text-align:center;"|4 |style="text-align:center;"|7 |Combine two of each , received in the gifts | +5 Defense when Garlan is equipped |- | | |Armor |style="text-align:center;"|4 |style="text-align:center;"|7 |Combine all five , received in the gifts | +4 Energy when Sophia is equipped |- | | |Amulet |style="text-align:center;"|4 |style="text-align:center;"|5 |Combine 3 , 2 , and a received in gifts | +3 Energy when Elizabeth Lione is equipped |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"|14 |style="text-align:center;"|0 |Combine 150 | |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"|10 |style="text-align:center;"|5 |Combine 25 Also dropped by Battle of the Dark Legion (Rare) | |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"|25 |style="text-align:center;"|12 |Combine 1 , 1 , 2 , 1 , and 1 |Ingredient to create Soulforge; You can recreate Excalibur if you used it to make Soulforge but you can only have 1 at any time. |- | | |Weapon |style="text-align:center;"| 35 |style="text-align:center;"| 35 |Combine with 1 and 1 | Must be at least level 100 to perform this alchemy Currently the Best Weapon in the game. +1% Crit when Strider, Dragan, Sophia or Penelope is equipped |- | | |Helmet |style="text-align:center;"|30 |style="text-align:center;"|30 |Combine 1 , 1 , 1 , and 1 ''; Also obtained from Goblin Emporium. | |- | | |Helmet |style="text-align:center;"| 33 |style="text-align:center;"| 32 |Combine , and | Must be at least level 100 to perform this alchemy |- | | |Armor |style="text-align:center;"|18 |style="text-align:center;"|20 |Combine 4 '' , 1 , 2 , and 1 | |- | | |Amulet |style="text-align:center;"|46 |style="text-align:center;"|36 |Combine 1 , 1 and 1 | Must be at least level 100 to perform this alchemy. Currently the best Amulet in the game. |- | | |Gloves |style="text-align:center;"|6 |style="text-align:center;"|5 |Combine 10 000 | |- | | |Glove |style="text-align:center;"|16 |style="text-align:center;"|16 |Combine 1 and 1 | Must be at least level 100 to perform this alchemy. Currently the best Glove in the game. |} Quest Equipment *Note: These equipment can be used in alchemy to create the hero Cartigan. Other Equipment Monster Equipment This equipment, for the most part, can only be obtained by fighting the monsters associated with the equipment. Gildamesh Equipment Colossal Equipment Karn, The Minotaur Equipment Sylvanas Equipment Mephistopheles Equipment Keira Equipment *Note: Keira's equipment along with a can be used to summon the General unit using Lotus Equipment Genesis Equipment Skaar Equipment Ragnarok Equipment Bahamut / Alpha Bahamut Equipment Azriel Equipment War of the Red Plains / Zenarean Equipment Alpha Mephistopheles Equipment Gehenna Equipment Lion Rebellion / Aurelius Equipment Vincent / Alpha Vincent Equipment Epic Quest Equipment *Note: Shortsword +1 and Longsword +1 are rewards in all three of the Land of Water's Epic Quests. Raid Equipment Arena Equipment Arena S1 and S2 are over. These are no longer available. *Note: Meat Cleaver was formerly known as Zarevoks Meat Cleaver. Equipment Comparisons Note: Ordered information on this topic can be found here. (To rearrange the tables by something other than their name, click the symbol next to the the attribute that you would like to sort the list by. To use this feature, Javascript must be enabled.) *' ' are drops that are . *' ' are drops that are . *' ' are drops that are . *' ' are drops that are . Weapons Shields/Offhand Weapons Helmets Armor Amulets Gloves Notes * The is quite reminiscent of the title sword from the game series SoulCalibur as is the . See also * Best Equipment Category:Town Category:Town